


nerves

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm not good at writing, but that's why i'm practicing, right?it's very short





	nerves

Fuyuhiko stood at his door, hesitant. Yes, he had rehearsed this for hours, but he was scared. Scared of what? He doesn't know.  
You shouldn't be so nervous, he tells himself. You've known Hinata for a lot time now. Time flies, huh?  
He sigh, shifts his feet and then knocks quietly.  
The door opened "Kuzuryu!!" Hinata exclaims excitedly. "It's been so long! I missed you.."  
The spark in his eyes made Fuyuhiko's voice catch in his throat. His face felt warm.  
"I fucking.. m-missed you too, dumbass.. I've got something I've been.. wanting to tell you."  
Hajime's expression made Fuyuhiko's heart beat even faster.  
"I.. I think I like you. No one else has... ever made me feel this way. I-"  
Hajime then pulls Fuyuhiko for a kiss. Fuyuhiko had never kissed anyone before but he didn't think his first would be like this.  
After what feels like hours, Hajime pulls away. "B-bastard.. You didn't let me finish."  
"I love you too."


End file.
